Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $105.1\%$
Answer: $105.1$ percent = $105.1$ per cent = $105.1$ per hundred $105.1\% = \dfrac{105.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{105.1\%} = 1.051$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.